Reste !
by Elizabeth Mary Holmes
Summary: Il fait nuit,vous lisiez tranquillement, vous vous attendiez à beaucoup de choses mais certainement pas à ce qu'Il vienne vous rendre visite si tard.OS


_**Don't go**_

**Auteure :**Noir Lime Canuto

**Traductrice :** Alba Cullen-Granger pour la VF

**Spoilers :** **C'est à vous de voir**

**Rating :** K/K+

**Genre(s) :**Romance/General

**Disclaimers :**  
~_**Tous les personnages, lieux et autres appartiennent à J. .  
~Les idées de cette fanfiction sont de Noir Lime Canuto  
~L'auteure fait cette fanfiction par plaisir d'écrire et ne gagne rien si ce n'est des reviews en écrivant cette histoire.  
**_

**Notes :** N'hésitez pas à lire la VO et aller poster une review à l'auteure.

* * *

Rusard lisait souvent à la bibliothèque – la nuit. Enfin si souvent veut dire une fois par mois ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais ces nuits, il les attendait tellement, elles étaient tellement importantes qu'elles semblaient comptées plus que les autres nuits. Ses souvenirs de ces nuits étaient tellement vivaces qu'elles n'en paraissaient que plus nombreuses, même si elles réellement espacées.

Aujourd'hui il lisait L'Histoire de Poudlard. Enfin, relisait pour être honnête, mais ce n'était pas un problème, le livre restait toujours aussi passionnant à la seconde lecture.

_Argus? Est-ce que c'est toi ?_ Rusard émergea immédiatement, ses yeux grands ouverts par la surprise. Petit à Petit les couleurs lui montèrent au visage jusqu'à ce qu'il soit écarlate au possible. Presque à la limite du violet. Pourquoi était t'il honteux? Il avait été pris. Après des années en toute tranquillité, on l'avait pris la main dans le sac.

C'était embrassant et horrible et si il avait pris un instant pour y réfléchir, il se serait rendu compte de comment les élèves ressentaient sa présence quotidienne, mais il n'en eu pas le temps car la personne se rapprocha de lui avec une lampe-tempête en tous points identiques à celle qui était à ses côtés.

_Qu'est ce que tu fais à cette heure ? N'importe quel sorcier serait endormi ._Il tiqua. Sorcier; il n'était pas un sorcier. De temps en temps, il se sentait pathétique et se demandait si il méritait le nom d'homme, rôdant dans les couloirs punissant des élèves qu'il enviait aussi secrètement que profondément.

_Je ne fais que lire ,Irma_ chuchotât-il et tentant de décoder les expressions de son visage pour savoir si elle allait lui faire remarquer qu'il devait faire comme il le devait, ses rondes ou même peut-être dormir. Irma était connue pour être assez possessive lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses livres et sa bibliothèque … même si ils n'étaient pas vraiment siens.

En essayant de déchiffrer les expressions de son visage, il remarqua, mais pas pour la première fois, combien elle était réellement belle. Le jais de sa chevelure, ses larges yeux sombres, et ses lèvres rouge sang. Mais elle ne se maquillait jamais. Il le savait uniquement parce que Rolanda Bibine avait fait un commentaire là-dessus en réunion un jour où Irma s'était essayée à mettre un peu d'ombre à paupière. _Mais vous avez mis du maquillage aujourd'hui Irma? Je croyais que vous étiez contre?_ Avait-elle dit sans aucun tact parce que Rolanda ne s'était jamais entendu avec Irma.

_Tu lis à cette heure-ci? Tu as du t'assoupir Argus._ murmurât-elle avec un peu de mépris dans la voix. Il était sur le point de répliquer quant-elle ajouta d'une voix plus douce :_ Tu sais, des fois, je me fais du souci pour toi_._ Rester si tard en patrouille. C'est un miracle que tu ne dormes pas debout la journée avec le peu de repos que tu as eu. Ce n'est pas bon pour ta santé_

Rusard hocha la tête et se leva, puis repoussa sa chaise :_ Désolé Irma, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter_. Il referma le livre et se retourna dans le but d'aller le reposer à son emplacement exact sur les étagères.

_Reste_ dit-elle doucement .Il allait protester mais sentit sa main entourée la sienne.

_D'accord_ chuchotât-il

Les mois suivants Rusard trouva qu'il négligeait l'objectif de ses patrouilles nocturnes plus que les autres années. Mais il avait aussi réaliser que _Reste_ voulait aussi dire _Je t'aime_.


End file.
